


Hangover

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Getting drunk is not a good idea, He still did it, Rosi knows this, because he's dumb at times, dailyprompt, prompt: hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Rosi doesn't normally get drunk.





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> For dailyprompt on dreamwidth  
> 1-1-19: Hangover

His head ached. Rosi shouldn’t have let himself go like that last night. But he’d been having some very bad days, and Law had been asleep. So he hadn’t seen the issue with letting himself get stupidly, teary eyed drunk. 

Hadn’t been able to really get good and drunk for -years-. Oh, he’d faked it well enough, but Rosi had been spying on his murderously insane older brother. Getting drunk was asking to accidentally out himself.

Rosi would rather stay alive, thanks. 

But they had just come from another dead end, and Rosi had been feeling tired of disappointment. And he knew if he was feeling it, Law was feeling it even worse. Though, by this point, Rosi was afraid the kid would just give up. It took everything he had to encourage the boy. 

Law -had- to live. It had become the most important goal in Rosi’s life to help the boy survive his disease and grow up. 

So, with Law tucked away, and feeling more depressed than he had felt in years, Rosi had let himself get drunk. 

And he was paying for it this morning. Didn’t want to show the kid, so he was trying to ignore it, but his head throbbed and his throat was dry. The idea of being an adult seemed pretty miserable. 

But he heard Law stomping around camp, and Rosi forced himself upright. He knew what would hurt, and it was only going to make his headache worse. But that wasn’t important right now. 

Law needed him, and Rosi was discovering he would do a lot for this kid. He was willing to act like his brother for the kid. Pretending he didn’t have a headache was nothing compared to that.


End file.
